CoWR – Lost Pendant
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Also known as: 'Garnet? Garnet! !" 'Fission Mailed'.


**CoWR – Lost Pendant**

_Oneshot_

_**DISCLAIMER: Only our words are ours.**_

* * *

><p>Zidane jumps on the boat to the castle. Seeing as the town was attacked, the soldier was not there to ferry anyone over. He waits for Vivi to get over there so he can move the gondola, and he does so.<p>

Quina trips while chasing a frog and faceplants into the ground on the other side. "Ow ow ow! That hurt! Mean frog!" Quina waves it's fork at the frog as it skips away. Quina stops waving the fork around and notices Vivi on the other side of the river. "Vivi! It been while! How you?" Quina notices Zidane and waves as well. "Zidane! You too!"

Zidane just looks at Quina and shakes his head. "I'm fine. We're heading off to go see Garnet."

Vivi waves to Quina. "C'mon Zidane lets go!"

Quina waves back and looks at Zidane again. "See Garnet?" Quina thinks back. _'I no see her in long time!'_ "I go with you!" Quina waits for them to get across.

Zidane proceeds to move away from the shore and...THEY'RE ON A MOTHERFUCKING BOAT!

Quina runs up to meet them as they disembark. "Vivi! Zidane!" Quina shakes them around excitedly. "Let go see Garnet now!"

"WHOA! Quina, s-stop!" Vivi yelps.

Zidane, of course, just ignores them and runs into the castle, Garnet being his first priority.

Quina follows, jumping Vivi into the water by mistake, and runs up to the castle.

Vivi runs the heck after Zidane, trying not to trip. "ZIDANE...pant...WAIT!"

Zidane runs into the castle and sees...Garnet pacing around while giving Beatrix, Steiner, and other knights instructions on how to start cleaning up after the attack. She turns her head towards the three, and runs into Zidane's arms.

Quina just stands in the background, letting Zidane and Garnet have their moment. After a while, Quina waves to Garnet. "Garnet! I see you do well!"

Vivi, after Garnet and Zidane hugs and stuff, runs over to Garnet. "G-Garnet! Your ok! We were all really worried..."

Garnet goes and hugs Vivi. "It's nice to see you all. I was worried, seeing as I saw Freya and some of the others, but not you three in that vision..."

Zidane smiles. "Well, at least we're all safe."

Quina looks around embarrassingly. "I not at meeting..." Quina facepalms. "I off chasing frogs while meeting go on!"

Vivi hugged back. "So...what are we going to do now? Th-there's a massive war going on, we should do something to help!"

Garnet looks at the three, and thinks for a moment. "...The Red Rose! You could take it up north and meet with Cosmos."

Zidane nods "Sounds like a plan. Looks like the world needs saving again!"

Vivi nods, his hat bobbing. "Except on a much grander scale. We have more help though!"

Quina nods as well. "Red Rose ready for flight?" It then turns to Vivi. "Yeah! Grand Scale! We find more friends and delicious food!"

Garnet nods (Obviously, there's a nodding contest) "I was planning on sending Beatrix, but now that you three are here, she can aid in the rebuilding effort."

Quina paces about. "When we leave?"

"Anytime you guys wish, though preferably some time in the next few days."

Quina stops, recalling what it can. "...I hear about war? We go now." Quina starts heading towards the Red Rose hangar, then stops. "Garnet? You come with us?"

Garnet shakes her head. "No, I must stay here and lead my people."

Quina nods sadly. "I understand. Damage great...I wish you good luck Garnet." Quina turns and solemnly walks towards the Hangar, dragging Vivi with him in case Zidane wanted some private last words with Garnet.

"Hey, that's unnecessary Quina! I was gonna leave them alone..." Vivi is dragged.

However, Garnet had said what needed to be said, which may or may not have also happened in the hug. So after a brief hug, Zidane just followed Quina and Vivi to the hangar.

Quina enters the Red Rose, stilling dragging Vivi with him. Quina enters the cockpit area. "I hungry! And I need frog now!" It drops Vivi in a chair and runs off to find food to eat.

"Oof." Vivi swivels the chair so he's facing Zidane. "Um...where are we headed?"

Zidane looks through one of the windows. "To the north to meet with this Goddess."

The Red Rose lifts off, and heads North. Garnet stands on the balcony and watches the airship leave. She puts a hand on her chest, though the necklace she normally grasped when she did this was missing. "Please come back safely."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Zidane, Garnet,

**Link:** Vivi,

**Alti:** Quina,


End file.
